


who you are

by counting2fifteen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Rise of Skywalker alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Rey visits Luke’s childhood home.or: the ending scene of TROS, rewritten by me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	who you are

**Author's Note:**

> the more times I rewatched this scene to write this fic, the more I realized that it is not very good and plays pretty much entirely off of nostalgia lmao. but I’m still a slut for star wars so I did my best for my girl Rey <3
> 
> ty to [starboydjh](https://starboydjh.tumblr.com) for betaing!

It wasn’t as hard to find as Rey expected it to be. She had expected the place to be gutted, left for dead, and buried in the sands. Scavengers had taken what they could from the house, but surprisingly, the structure was still intact.

She found a scrap of metal nearby to use as a sled down the sandy slope leading to the courtyard. Some things never changed, she thought, thinking of the ships she used to scavenge on Jakku.

She didn’t stay long in the rooms of Luke’s childhood home. There was something eerie, ghostlike, knowing no one had lived here since that day decades ago when stormtroopers broke the door down and killed Luke’s aunt and uncle.

They were gone now, she knew. One with the Force. But that didn’t stop her from glancing over her shoulder, feeling watched.

She decided to bury the lightsabers outside, near the dome that must have served as an entrance when the building was still in use.

She wished she could have buried them somewhere Leia had known and loved, but every place Leia had known and loved was dead, along with most of the people. The least she could do was bury them a place her brother had known. Where no one would think to look. Where no one would be hurt by them again.

Rey didn’t need Luke or Leia’s sabers anymore. She had her own. The lightsaber in her hand glowed the same orange as the setting suns.

A woman approached from the horizon, squinting in Rey’s direction.

She startled, thumbing the switch on her lightsaber and standing up.

“There’s been no one for so long,” the woman muttered. “Who are you?”

Rey had been given a lot of time to think about her name lately. Her recently discovered birth name wasn’t a very good fit- she didn’t particularly feel like carrying the name of a mass murderer around with her everywhere she went. It was a name better left behind.

“I’m Rey,” she answered.

“Rey who?”

So few people got to choose their own name. She was going to make this count.

Perhaps someday, she would meet someone whose name she was worthy of taking. Whether it be a lover’s, a mentor’s, or a friend’s. For now, she wasn’t going to rush things.

“Just Rey,” she responded.

The woman seemed content with her answer, grunting and moving along.

Rey smiled, beckoning for BB-8 to follow her back into the setting suns towards the Falcon. It was time to leave this planet behind.

**Author's Note:**

> like/rb on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/634872729357680640/who-you-are) if you'd like!


End file.
